


Wait For Me To Come Home

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Skype, Soldier!Harry, Songfic, featuring mina the cat, instant message, its not a war fic, larry - Freeform, teacher!Louis, warmcuppatea, will add more tags later i suppose, william payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As many phone calls and apology letters as he'd received for having to take Harry away so fast, within a single day, Louis was numb to the situation. Harry was good at his job. Harry was in shape and a great leader. Harry was a Command Sargent Major, so he shouldn't have been surprised when his love was gone in the blink of an eye. </p><p>No one understood, really. It would just come. It was Zayn, when Louis would go to get a new tattoo. He'd offer the military discount and somehow Louis would become a pile of tears he hadn't been in five weeks. It was being at Liam's house to have a beer and watch a footie game. Liam would shake his head and try to explain to his son that Hazzie might not be back for awhile, he's working. But five year olds like WIlliam don't understand that thing.  It was even Niall, who was in his 6th year of uni, trying to get a Master's degree in music theory, who would just say something as simple as Harry would've loved this song.</p><p>Louis doesn't blame anyone for not understanding, though. He just believes that this is the life he was dealt, and that things will work out in the end.</p><p>So what if he cries into his salad some days during lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait For Me To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your interest in this story! it is an au in which harry's in the military, louis is a kindergarten teacher, zayn works at a tattoo parlor, liam is a doctor with a kid, and niall is still in uni. let the feels begin.
> 
> (i don't own any of the boys, even though i constantly wish i did.)
> 
> title from photograph - by ed sheeran. because it is the perfect song for a military relationship ad it completely inspired this story.

The day Louis found out Harry had been drafted for the war was a long one.

His birthday, actually. December 24, 2011. Louis couldn't forget that day if he tried, because it was the day his one true love was stolen away from him. Well, that's what Louis says, at least. Harry was not borrowed, he was not going for work. That's not what this was. Drafted wasn't even a good enough word. Drafted is when you get a notice that you're needed, and you have time to pack and say goodbye. Time for one last kiss in case the inevitable happens. Louis didn't get that one last kiss. All Louis got was Zayn bringing him (blindfolded, and in the tightest trousers Louis owned) to the door of Harry's flat. But Harry wasn't there. No, he was met with Liam, who told him the whole story and offered a soft 'I'm sorry', before watching him blankly.

Louis doesn't look forward to his birthday anymore. 

As many phone calls and apology letters as he'd received for having to take Harry away so fast, within a single day, Louis was numb to the situation. Harry was good at his job. Harry was in shape and a great leader. Harry was a Command Sargent Major, the youngest in history in fact, so he shouldn't have been surprised when his love was gone in the blink of an eye. Anne had stopped by Louis' flat (a completely unexpected, but welcomed visit) to offer her sorrow and to try to cheer Louis up. But the truth was that Harry hadn't talked to Anne in years and she had no idea what he was going through.

No one did, really. It wasn't just Anne. It was Zayn, when Louis would go to get a new tattoo. He'd offer the military discount because 'you and Harry are practically married' and somehow Louis would become a pile of tears he hadn't been in five weeks. It was being at Liam's house to have a beer and watch a footie game (the damn Americans call it soccer, though) when Will would ask when Hazzie was coming back over. Liam would shake his head and try to explain to his son that  _Hazzie might not be back for awhile, he's working._ But five year old's don't understand that thing. And then Louis would pretend to have left something in his car so he wouldn't have to hear the questions.  It was even Niall, who was in his 6th year of uni, trying to get a Master's degree in music theory, who would just say something as simple as  _Harry would've loved this song._

Louis doesn't blame anyone for not understanding, though. He just believes that this is the life he was dealt, and that things will work out in the end.

So what if he cries into his salad some days during lunch.

♥

As much as Louis hates school, he loves his students to the ends of the world. Westwood Private Academy was exactly what it sounded like it would be - a snobby school for stuck up rich kids. And while Louis  _hated_ snobby rich kids with a passion, kindergartners just weren't that snobby yet. Their emotions were raw and real, and their problems could be solved with either a band aid or a lolly. Louis liked the idea of influencing these 4-6 year olds, in hopes that maybe they wouldn't become as snobby because they learned something from him.

It was a comforting thought. Louis never minded the early mornings, either. It was worth it for him to commute the 30-minute drive to Westwood, the rich city with only gated communities that Zayn and Liam lived in. Liam and Zayn shared a flat there, along with Liam's son William. Liam was a single parent, bless his heart. Danielle had passed away when she was giving birth to William, and Liam hasn't been the same since. But Zayn makes him happy, so that makes Louis happy. He helps any way he can, which mostly is picking Will up for school and dropping him off after. He doesn't mind helping. Zayn and Liam are always there for him.

Louis looked around his classroom, smiling just a bit. Today was bittersweet for him. He had his class celebrate all the holidays, and today they were honoring Armed Service Day. With the help from the kindergarten class moms and dad (Liam, of course), they would all be writing a card to an active duty military member. It was a right mess, there were paints and crayons and scraps of paper all over his classroom, but he knew that the cause was so good. His classes letters would be going directly to Bagram, Afghanistan, where Harry was based as of now. He wondered how people there would like the letters, how Harry would love his letter from William, and if it would make them just a bit happier. He sure hoped so. The bell rang, knocking him out of his thoughts. The class moms went to watch the kids during recess, as Liam and Louis stayed to clean up. 

Louis felt Liam's gaze on him as he closed all the paints. "Something wrong, Leemo?" he asked, sorting them by color before starting to arrange them on the shelves.

Liam himself was placing the painted papers on the drying rack. "Oh, nothing.." he said softly, before pausing. Louis knew it wasn't nothing. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"No." Louis said softly. "Not since Valentine's Day." It was August 25, now. Longer than usual in between contact. "He's fine, though. I can feel it. I keep sending messages, just in case, too. So when he finally sees it, he knows I was thinking of him the entire time."

Liam sighed, setting the final paper on the drying rack. "Louis, we both know that he knows you're thinking of him. I'm positive he's thinking of you, too." To that, Louis shrugged.

♥

It was November 11 when Louis got the Skype call.

It was lunchtime, and all the kids were in the cafeteria eating, because it was too cold to eat outside in late November. Louis was finishing typing a note home for parents about the upcoming Thanksgiving party, when he saw the alert pop up. He heard the familiar _ding_ of it, then saw the name.  _Command Sargent Major Styles._ Louis was so excited he screamed. Like, screamed. He accepted the call, and quickly IM'd the kindergarten teacher next door, asking her to take his kids for an hour or so as the call loaded.

Harry didn't even look the same. Louis wasn't prepared for that.

Neither one said anything at first. It was nighttime in Bagram, and Harry was by the light of a lamp. His facial hair was grown in, and his hair was getting unruly. Both were unusual to Louis because Harry was  _always_ clean cut, and he took care of his curly locks. But he supposed the dry heat of Afghanistan wasn't helping his hair much. He looked at his arms. His strong, toned, and tan arms. Louis licked his lips softly. Harry was more tan than he was himself. His biceps were big, he screamed manly and strong in his camo shirt. His swallows were just peeking from the scoop neck, and Louis' only thought was how much he wanted to suck on them. Mark him. Make him stay forever. Louis finally let himself look up to Harry's face. He was a bit cut up, dirty as hell, and sweaty. But his eyes were still his eyes. And his lips were still his lips. And Louis was trying not to cry.

Harry was studying Louis, too. His mind was sharper, more calculated. Did his cheekbones get sharper? Wow. He hasn't cut his hair in a bit, because it's just dipping into his eyes. Harry looked at Louis' outfit, appreciating how well he matched. He noticed his sleeves weren't rolled up and remembered how cold New York is in November. He smiled just a little bit. He imagined Louis curled up on top of him on the couch, his breathing falling even. Damn, how he wished he was home! Teacher Louis was his favorite. He always thought Louis was so sexy, with his tie and glasses on. But those thoughts were for another time, for later. He reached out to touch him, but was only met with the glass of the screen. 

"Louis." he whispered softly. "Louis... I miss you so much." He said softly. 

Louis sniffled softly, almost in disbelief. "Hazza, oh Harry. I miss you too. I want you home." He squeaked the last part quietly. He never intended to make Harry feel guilty about being gone, but sometimes his emotions got the best of him. He looked down guiltily, as Harry sighed.

"Boo, I can't help it... I'm so sorry." Sighing, he looked back towards Louis. "This is my last tour. After this, we'll be together forever. Okay?" A hand ran through his curls, as he attempted to keep his cool. 

Louis pouted. "But when is that?" he asked softly. "We haven't spoken in nine months... and I haven't seen you in..." He closed his eyes. "Years. It's been years since I've been in your arms."

Harry nodded slowly, considerately. "I know... Babe, I don't know how long it'll be." he admitted. "But I do know that it's coming to an end." He looked him in the eyes. "And I can't wait to come home." Louis only nodded softly, so he continued. "While I'm away, I'll remember how you kissed me." He smiled, biting his lower lip. "How you pushed me against that brick wall on 6th street, Louis," he said. "And how I fell in love with you in that moment." he said softly. 

Louis laughed a bit, at the memory as he wiped a tear. "I won't ever forget it." 

♥

Louis' next encounter with Harry was a small, brown package in the mail. The delivery man had dropped it off in the middle of Louis' weekly friend hangout at his place (well, Harry's place, really. Because Louis had stayed to take care of Harry's kitten, Mina, and now he can't even tell whats his and whats Harry's.) and Louis almost started crying. And, being the nice person he was, he didn't even say no when Will demanded to tear the packaging. (he's an angel in disguise, Louis is.) 

Once the packaging was off, Liam took the box. "Okay, say thank you, but now this is for Louis. It's from Hazzie." he explained, handing the box back to Louis. (William furrowed his brows until Liam promised to buy him a new toy on the way home.)

Louis gasped. He had never recieved a package before from Harry. It was hard to send things from Afghanistan, just because it was difficult to tell if something was dangerous or not. He bit his lip, as he opened it, seeing a necklace, and a note.

Zayn was quiet, as usual. More observant than anything. "What's it say?" He broke the silence.

Louis had already read it ten times, but smiled to himself, hugging the note to his chest. Those penstrokes - those were Harry's.  _He wrote this._ "Oh, nothing."

 

_Boobear,_

_Wear this, i'll be next to your heartbeat where I should be._

_xo, Hazza._

♥

 

_**Hazza:**_   _(Feb. 12, 2014 5:56 am)_ miss u boobear, cant chat long, boarding a flight to italy xxx

_**Boo:** (Feb. 12, 2014 7:09 am) _italy??? closer than you've been in awhile! miss you so much hazza. xo p.s. happy late birthday <3

_**Hazza:** (Feb. 16, 2014 8:19 pm) _thanks baby :) andi know its almost like we're together, im in tirrenia, italy xxx soon, my love

_**Hazza:** (Feb 16, 2014 8:21 pm) _ill be here at least for a couple weeks but im thinking of you the entire time

_**Boo:** (Feb 16, 2014 10:39 pm) _can't wait to just kiss you, been dreaming of your lips all month xx go eat some pasta for me ok? thinking of you

_**Boo:** (Feb. 22, 2014 6:18 am) _just woke up... had a dream about us. love & miss you

_**Boo:** (Feb. 28, 2014 3:14 pm) _hazzabear? miss hearing from you :( wearing the necklace every single day.

_**Boo:** (Mar. 19, 2014 2:12 am) _been up all night worrying about you.... i hope you're okay.

_**Boo:** (Apr. 24, 2014 5:16 pm) _days like today i feel like im never gonna see you again :(

_**Boo:** (Apr. 29, 2014 3:56 am) _Hazza?

_**Boo:** (May 1, 2014 11:21 am) _Harry?...

♥

The next time Louis cried was on September 23, 2014, when he saw a police car pull up at his school. Everyone knew that when you knew someone in the Armed Forces, seeing a police officer pulling up was bad news. So before there was even a knock at the door, Louis was in tears. Maybe the person's injured, maybe they're dead. But it's for damn sure that if the police are coming to tell you, it's not good news. He excused himself from the classroom, bless Miss Blake's heart for watching his class during her prep period. As fast as he could, Louis found himself running to the school office, only to be stopped by Liam, Zayn, and Niall. None said anything, only hugging him tightly.

The officer made his way into the building, a mournful look on his face, to tell Louis that Harry's base in Italy had been bombed, and that as of now there were no survivors.

Louis didn't stop crying for a long time.

♥

Louis didn't think that anything could make his birthday any better. Not only was he alone, but he was thinking of Harry. They never found his remains in the rubble. No closure whatsoever, but last time Louis checked his status he was MIA: Missing In Action. And Louis didn't want to think about that. It was a cold day, and he remembered many others like it cuddled up next to Harry. His protector. His soldier and defender. 

There was a small tree in the sitting room, only because Louis had babysat Will for Liam, and Will was appalled by the fact that Louis didn't have a tree. So appalled, in fact, that he told Liam. Who, along with Niall, and help from Zayn (begrudgingly) decorated the living room of his flat. Louis hated seeing the empty tree, so besides the couple presents for him (from his mum, his sisters, Liam, Zayn, and William, and Anne) he shopped for Harry. 

He spent his entire paycheck on him. Liam had to pay his electric bill for him.

Louis had cried a lot the last few days. He refused a birthday visit from his sisters and mum, because they'd only make it worse and the little ones would have tried to open presents that were only meant for  _Harry,_ and Louis couldn't handle that. He had exiled all his friends as well, only accepting a pity dinner from Gladis (the old lady across the hall who knew how to make a proper English roast, and made one for Louis). As he sat down to eat his reheated food, there was a knock at the door.

He only went to answer it because he felt bad for whoever was out at - he checked his watch - 10:56 pm on Christmas Eve. He figured he had it in him to open the door, tell them to fuck off, and go throw himself another pity party after slamming the door in their face.

But as he went to open it, he saw green eyes. His eyes were still his eyes, and his lips were still his lips.

♥

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue that i had promised. sorry it's short xo

Harry swears that Louis is his miracle.

Louis had cried so hard when Harry appeared at the door, and for the first time in almost four years, they hugged. It was the most intimate touch Harry had felt in his life. Never, ever, had he felt so close to someone in a simple embrace. Louis' tears were hot on his skin, and he himself was dirty, in need of a shower. But that was for another time. Now, it was time to thank his lifesaver.

Louis really was his lifesaver, without even knowing it. On the darkest of nights, just thinking of Louis' bright blue eyes brought Harry's dull world to life. Just imagining his laugh gave Harry hope to keep going. The idea of his smile fought off any signs of depression that was common in many other soldiers. But not Harry. He couldn't be depressed, or sad, or hopeless, because none of those things would help him get back to Louis.

On September 11, Harry's army base had been bombed. The most horrific day of his life. He had been down in the cellar when the bomb went off, and was caught under all the rubble. He thought he was a goner for sure, but that rubble actually kept him protected from the actual blow of the bomb. And the first thing that came to his mind was Louis, through it all. Not the pain, not the blood everywhere, not the bodies of his fellow soldiers. All those things were a blur, and his focus was Louis, who was over a thousand miles away. 

Harry thought of Louis, he thought of that day on 6th street when he fell in love with him the first time, and he knew that he couldn't give up. His leg was hurt, and his arm was probably sprained, but eventually, he managed to pull himself out of the rubble. Inch by inch, he pulled himself using his upper body strength, until he found a safe, nearby village. A nice family there took him in, and promised not to tell anyone he was there in case it was an enemy. The family had a doctor come to work on Harry. That's when he got the news - he'd lost his left leg. 

Through pain, operations, and a prosthetic leg, Harry's only thought was Louis. But he didn't remember an address, or phone number due to stress. Eventually, though, he made his way home. Right where he belonged.

♥

"Alright, next up for show and tell is......." Louis covered his eyes, before pointing at a random student. When he uncovered his eyes, he grinned. "Jacob! You're up!"

The boy grinned, dragging a bag that contained his item up behind him. He was small, just like Louis was. Short and just a hint of chub right around the middle. But so adorable you wanted to just hug him forever. He had these green eyes, though. And Louis swore they looked just like Harry's, even though it was really impossible. After they'd gotten married, they'd adopted the first child they could. And Jacob was perfect. He looked just like Louis and Harry. He was sweet and kind, but could have a temper sometimes like Louis. And he spoke slowly, deliberately, like Harry did. He made every word count.

Jacob smiled at everyone as he opened the bag. "Dis is my papa's jacket from the army." he held it up, the jacket was almost as big as he was. "And it's my show and tell cause my papa is s brave just like my daddy." Jacob grinned as all the kids ooooh'ed over it. 

Louis glanced at Harry, who was sat in the back. Leg or no leg, Louis loved him the same. Loved him enough to take his last name as his own and adopt a kid with him. Harry being deployed was not the easiest thing that's ever happened to him, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Mr. Styles, can I show and tell next?!"

Harry's grin only grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos/comments/bookmarks appreciated!  
> comments/questions/criticisms/requests/hate? kik me : itsasmash and say you're from AO3 :)
> 
> thanks again, until next time!  
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue will be up in about an hour's time. thank you for reading!
> 
> questions/comments/concerns/praise/hate? kik me : itsasmash and tell me you're from AO3 :)
> 
> kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated :) also, comment any requests you have!
> 
> xo


End file.
